


like music to my ears.

by elyxion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxion/pseuds/elyxion
Summary: Mark just wanted to know why he kept humming to songs he did not know. What he did not expect was to find someone so very special while doing so.





	like music to my ears.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I don't even know if anyone will read this hsjsjsj this is my first work and I have been contemplating for a while if I should post it here or not buuuut I'm feeling confident rn so here it goes!   
> psa: English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes :(

Mark Lee was the kind of person that craved control. He had to keep everything in check so he could have a peaceful mind. So, when, one day, out of the blue, he started randomly humming to songs he did not even know he knew, he was pissed. 

It was nice. He really discovered a lot of good music through this, but he did not know where those songs came from. When it started, he thought he had heard them on the radio and paid no mind to it, but then it became an usual occurrence and it started to annoy him. 

It annoyed him not only because of the uncertainty, no, that was not the problem. The songs just left a very warm feeling on his chest, like he had been hugged by a loved one, or even stronger. He felt happy and had an urge to smile every time a song poped up in his head. This was what made him upset. He was not sure where this happiness came from, or why he was feeling that way towards them. What annoyed him was not being in control of his own feelings. 

One day, he was listening to a Michael Jackson’s CD he bought not long ago, just when all this music-in-his-head thing started, and he realized he had not told anyone. 

“Jaemin.” His roommate just hummed in response, too busy talking to his boyfriend Jeno on his phone while being sprawled on the couch to say anything. “Do you ever… uhm, get like, you know-”

Jaemin raised his head from his phone just to give him a confused stare. “Mark, get to the point.”

“I just get these random songs stuck in my head, I don’t know why. It’s just- it’s like someone else’s playlist was playing in my mind, or something like that. Most of the times I don’t even know the songs.” Mark looked down while saying all of this. He had always been quite the guy to save his concerns to himself, not wanting to bother those who loved him and provided him support. 

“You’re joking, right?” After hearing his words, Jaemin sat up and looked at him with questioning and shocked eyes. Mark was annoyed his friend did not believe him.

“Do I look like I’m joking, Jaemin?” He did not intend to sound so harsh. The younger grimaced. 

“No! No, I’m sorry. It just caught me off guard.”

“Why? Has this happened to you before?” Mark had a hint of hope in his voice, hoping Jaemin would be able to give him some kind of explanation. 

“No, but Jeno does know someone with the same feeling as yours, though.”

Jaemin went over to Jeno’s dorm way too much. It was logical, though. After all, they were dating. On the other hand, to Mark this was unknown territory. He only got into Jeno’s dorm three times, and he was wasted on two of them, so he was nervous. And it was obvious by the way he was sitting on the couch next to Jaemin.

“Mark, loose up a little. You know I don’t bite.” Jeno smiled at him with one of those characteristic dazzling smiles of his and the older one felt a little bit more relaxed.

“I’m just nervous about this whole thing.” He sighed while admitting it.

“Why would you be, though?” Jeno questioned. “It’s not like you have a disease or something.”

Mark and Jaemin had been talking after the latter confessed his boyfriend might be helpful on this issue, but Mark never told Jaemin how the songs made him feel. Somehow, he felt like it was too personal to share it with anyone else, too intimate. So, no, he was not being diagnosed with a disease, but he definitely wanted to know why a feeling as strong as this one was happening. 

“It’s like- I don’t even know, Jeno.”

Just when Jeno was about to say something, the doorbell rang. Jeno started to walk towards the door.

Mark’s heart started beating at an even quicker pace that it had been doing before, he could feel it pumping through his chest. He sat up straight again and coughed to clear his throat and to distract himself from the fact that he felt like he was about to throw up. Luckily, Jaemin’s hand rested reassuringly on his thigh, sensing the nervousness radiating from the boy.

“I know you’re not telling me something” the pink-haired boy said while looking at his friend. “but don’t be that nervous, Donghyuck’s a good guy.” Mark gulped at the mention of the name. he did not even know how said boy looked like, what were his interests or anything about him, but the idea of him sounded like music to his hears, made warmth spread through his body and butterflies rise up in his stomach.   
Suddenly (too much for Mark’s liking, who was not prepared at all), Jeno opened the door to the living room with who Mark supposed was Donghyuck beside him. No, he knew it was Donghyuck. 

The warmth became stronger when he laid his eyes on the boy, spreading through every bit of his body and making him shiver from the strength of his emotions. Donghyuck was beautiful. His hazelnut hair rested on his forehead, making a good combination with his tan skin. Mark wanted to scream at how good he looked just standing there with a white turtleneck, a pair of jeans, rosy cheeks and a smile to top it all. 

When Donghyuck looked at Mark, his smile faltered, making way to something close to a pout. He seemed shaken up, like he was having a battle inside his own head. If only he knew Mark was just like him.

Both stayed silent, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Jeno glanced at Jaemin only to see him already looking at him with confusion written all over his face. 

“Since you seem very busy staring at each other, I’ll have to introduce you. Mark, this is Donghyuck.” He turned his head towards said boy, only to find his expression had changed. It was like Donghyuck had been in a trance. Now, he was sporting one of his signatures smiles while he approached the coach where Mark and Jaemin were sitting to sit next to Mark. Jeno noticed Donghyuck’s smile was slightly bigger than usual: it reached his eyes. 

“Hi.” He said once he was seated next to a very flustered Mark.

At this, Jeno and Jaemin glanced at each other and walked out of the room, feeling like they were intruding something very personal, although the boys did not know each other. At least, on Jeno’s and Jemin’s eyes. 

“H-hey.” Mark internally cursed at himself for stuttering. His mind was a mess, flooding with thoughts of how nice Donghyuck’s voice was, how Donghyuck’s sweater paws were the most adorable thing he had ever seen, how he liked Donghyuck better when he was smiling, just Donghyuck. 

“No need to be so awkward, Mark.” Donghyuck rested his hand on the older’s shoulder. Mark was not very fond of being touched, even less if it was a stranger who did, but with Donghyuck, he did not mind. In fact, his touch calmed him a little, made him less anxious. “I think we know each other better than you think.” Donghyuck’s smile was soft, just like his eyes, and Mark wanted nothing more but to hug the boy and kiss him senseless. Then, he remembered he had not answered Donghyuck’s very much mysterious question. 

“We never talked before, it’s my first time seeing you. I would remember your face.” Mark realized he had said the last phrase out loud when he saw a hint of blush in Donghyuck’s cheeks. 

“Thank you for the compliment.” Donghyuck took away the hand that had been resting on Mark’s shoulder to have it lay on his lap, and the black-haired boy missed the contact immediately. It burnt where Donghyuck had touched him. “Remember what we came here for, right?”

“Yeah, the random songs in my head. Jeno told me you hear them too.”

“I do. Think of a song, Mark.” The older boy looked at him with shocked eyes, not understanding his request.

“What?”

“I said think of a song. Anything is valid, really.”

So Mark thought of a song. The first one that came to his mind was Justin’s Bieber “Purpose”, and he was puzzled when Donghyuck started singing the song along with how he was singing it on his head. 

“D-Donghyuck, what? I mean- How did you- How did you know I was thinking about that song?” Mark’s face was pure shock, while Donghyuck’s just screamed joy.

“’Cause I can hear it in here, too.” The younger came closer to Mark, making their thighs touch. Mark felt his skin burn. It was too hot on that room, goddamn. He even felt warmer when he started hearing Michael Jackson’s “Thriller” on his head. Without thinking much, he sang with a smile on his face, without being aware it had been there on the first place.   
“See, I was just thinking about that song.”

Mark looked at the boy in front of him, and everything felt too much at once. But now, there was a thought loud and clear at the top of his head that outshone the others. How would Donghyuck’s lips feel against his? He felt the urge to kiss him. So, he did. 

Donghyuck’s lips were like silk against his own. The kiss was delicate, nothing rushed at all. When Donghyucks lips started moving against his own, Mark thought he could die right there and he would be happy. It felt better than anything he had done before, it felt perfect. If Mark thought he had felt warm before, now this was on another level. His entire body was burning, longing to get more of the boy in front of him. 

Mark laid the younger down on the couch while kissing him still, hovering over him. The position could have made everything turn into a full make-out session, but none of them felt like they needed that at the moment. They were happy with soft kisses and Donghyuck’s hands making their way to Mark’s nape just to draw him closer.

Mark left a last peck on Donghyuck’s lips and then positioned himself to be laying next to the other boy. The couch was small, and they almost fell a couple of times while finding the right position so both of them could be comfortable, but it was enough.

“I think we could get to know each other a little bit more, don’t you think?” Donghyuck smiled from Mark’s chest, looking up at him. 

“Yeah, we could do that.” Mark smiled at the boy that was wrapped in his arms, feeling like nothing could made him feel bad at the moment. Pure happiness.

“How is this even possible, Donghyuck?” Mark asked after they spent hours laying on the same couch, talking about everything and anything. And maybe kissing a little (a lot). Mark had learnt that Donghyuck was the reason he had felt the urge to buy that Michael Jackson’s CD, and when he told him, Donghyuck laughed wholeheartedly, which made Mark melt at the sight, kissing the boy just because he wanted to.

“I don’t know, but let’s not think too much about it.” 

Donghyuck’s voice sounded sleepy, and Mark thought he would not mind sleeping with the boy in his arms.  
“Maybe we’re meant to be.” The older whispered into the other’s hair.

“Yeah, I think we are.”


End file.
